Grand Theft Auto X
by Masterob
Summary: A focused Grand Theft AutoSonic XSimpsons crossover. Tails accidentaly wrecks Tommy's house so he has some deeds for Sonic Heroes. After being ridiculed by the Simpsons, Tommy makes Cream too aggresive. Claude has a illigitamate Japanese child. Inu.
1. Sonic Heroes meet GTA AntiHeroes

**Grand Theft Auto: X**

_These characters are owned by other companies in which I am not apart of, though I would love to be. Rated R (I don't really do PG-13 or lower) for violence, strong language, and sex. Guest appearance by Jay-Z._

It was a nice day in Miami, also known as Vice City. The sun was in the sky, the gulls were soaring in the air, the beach was full of swimmers, and the Cuban Gang of Little Havana were wandering the street, shooting any Haitian gang member they see. Something else in the sky other than the seagulls was the X-Tornado. This was the plane that carried Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. Sonic was lying on the wing of the plane, while his best friend Miles Prower, also known as Tails, was piloting the aircraft with his usual co-pilot Amy Rose, another hedgehog that was in love with Sonic, with passengers Cream the Rabbit with her Chao Cheese, and Knuckles the Echidna, rival of Sonic. They wanted a vacation after battling Dr. Eggman so many times. "It's nice to get time off once and a while", Tails said. "Yeah, what better place to do so than Miami", Amy said. "Too bad Chris didn't wanna come", Tails said. "Yeah, he doesn't seem to like Miami for some reason", Amy said. "This is a beautiful place, why doesn't Chris like Miami?" Cream asked. "Something about a man named Tommy, but that's all I know", Tails said. "Well let's not let any rumors ruin our holiday, maybe I'll get Sonic all to myself on a beach, watching the sunset", Amy said. "Good luck with that", Knuckles said. Amy got annoyed at that remark. They soared over Little Havana. "What a nice place", Amy said. "Look at the mansions ahead", Tails said. One of the seagulls crashed onto the window. "I can't see!" Tails said. He used a window shield wipe to remove the gull, but it left blood on the window. "Now there's blood on the window!" Amy shouted. Another gull went into the motor and Tails lost control of the X-Tornado and crashed and damaged part of a mansion.

Everyone got out. "Yo Tails, what happened to the X-Tornado Tails?" Sonic asked. "I believe some seagulls crashed into the X-Tornado", Tails said. "I just hope the owner to this mansion is capable understanding", Amy said. "So much land", Knuckles said. A man came out of the mansion with a beer bottle whistling, walking toward the crash, saw the crash, along with Sonic and friends, looked at his beer, and tossed it away and went back into the mansion. He came out a few moments later and went back to the crash. "Holy shit, I'm not drunk, there's a real fucking plane at the mansion, and those animals are fucking real", he said, he had a British accent. "Um who are you? And is this your mansion?" Amy asked. "I'm called Maccer, and this isn't my mansion", Maccer said. "Then whose mansion is this?" Amy asked. "My boss's Tommy Vercetti", Maccer said. "Tommy Vercetti?" Amy asked. "Chris said he was worried about a man named Tommy", Tails said. "Oh and he should be, Tommy Vercetti has almost no remorse for anyone, and what's worst is that his accomplices Claude and CJ are here as well, and they are just as remorseless as Tommy, well Claude is, CJ's a bit nicer, but this isn't his mansion", Maccer said. Kent Paul came outside and went to the crash point in shock. "What the bloody fucking hell happened?" Paul asked. "These little creatures crashed here", Maccer said, pointing at Sonic and friends. "You better get the fuck out of here before Tommy comes and kills you all", Paul said. Cesar, Sweet and Rosenberg also came out of the mansion. "Oh no, what happened here, what the fuck happened to Tommy's mansion? Oh he's not gonna like this" Rosenberg said. "It was only an accident", Maccer said. "Yeah, we didn't mean to", Tails said. "Ahh! A talking fox, freak, FREAK!" Rosenberg said. "Shut up Rosie, you're in no authority to call anyone a freak", Paul said. "This is not good, Tommy's not gonna like this, and he will have no qualms about killing animals", Cesar said. "Look, we just clean up the mess so that Tommy doesn't know", Maccer said. "Doesn't know what?" Tommy asked, arriving at the scene with Carl and Claude. "Oh shit, you kids in trouble now", Sweet said.

In the mansion, Tails explained everything to Tommy. "We're really sorry about the mansion, it was a complete accident, we promise it won't ever happen again", Tails said. "You better be sorry, I'm already in a foul mood, somewhere in a town called Springfield, the Leone Family are making deals with the mob of Springfield, led by a man called Fat Tony", Tommy said. "So you're not gonna kill us?" Tails asked. "I should kill you for what you fucking did to my mansion, but I have a better idea, we are gonna go to Springfield to take out both families, and you're gonna help", Tommy said. "What do you mean you're gonna take them out?" Tails asked. "We're gonna kill them, and you're gonna help us do that, understand?" Tommy asked. "And if we don't?" Tails asked. Tommy aimed a gun at his head. "Wait, you wouldn't kill a…" Tails was saying, but was silenced by the gun being cocked. "Tommy, I never thought you would hurt a child", Maccer said. Tommy grabbed Maccer by the neck. "You're not a child, how about I ice you!" Tommy shouted. Claude aimed his gun at Maccer too. "Please don't Tommy", Maccer said. "Kid, answer yes or you'll have this guy's death on your hands", Tommy said. "Tommy wait", Paul said. "Don't do it man", Carl said. "Yeah, please don't shoot me", Maccer pleaded. "Shut up, answer me kid!" Tommy yelled. "Don't shoot him, he didn't do anything", Amy said. "Answer the question or his brains will be all over the floor", Tommy said. "Tommy don't", Carl said. "Shut up! Answer the fucking question kid!" Tommy shouted. "Please kid, I really don't wanna die yet", Maccer cried. "Ok, ok, just don't shoot him, please", Tails said. Tommy let Maccer go. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Tommy asked. "You're a fucking psycho man", Carl said. "Shut up Carl", Tommy said. Claude zipped his lips at Carl. "Kiss-up mute bastard", Carl whispered. "So why were you in Japan?" Sweet asked. "Claude went to see the Tokyo Yakuza and met his bastard son", Carl said. "He has a bastard kid?" Sweet asked. "10 years ago, he was in Japan with Catalina, and he went to a bar, got drunk, and fucked the nearest chick, who was also drunk and married to someone whom they already have a 5 year old daughter, so she got pregnant, she never said anything until recently, as her husband had died a few months back, and she heard saw Claude around the area and after a DNA test, it was confirmed that he does have an illegitimate child, who is coming here soon", Tommy said. "Claude you animal", Cesar said. "Yeah, really", Maccer said. Claude eyed Maccer, causing Maccer to hide behind Amy. "How pathetic", Sweet said. "Let's go, we gotta hit the families, let's go", Carl said. Everyone but Rosenberg left the mansion on the way to Springfield. "Where is Springfield anyway?" Maccer asked as they left.


	2. Hit in Springfield

Everyone arrived at Springfield and spent the night at a hotel since the families weren't meeting yet. They eventually arrived at Luigi's Italian restaurant. "Come in-a, have-a menu, enjoy yourself-a", Luigi said taking everyone to a table. They sat there and waited. Fat Tony and his men Louie and Legs were already there, and soon Joey Leone along with Luigi G, Mickey and Toni Cipriani. To their surprise, the thought to be deceased Victor Vance was there as well. "I thought that guy was killed in that shootout, no matter, I'll kill him like I did to his prick brother", Tommy said. "So gentlemen, what's on today's agenda?" Fat Tony asked. "We are gonna plan a hit on Tommy Vercetti, we'll kill him for revenge on how he capped off a lot of our men in the past, we'll also get Carl Johnson for robbing the family casino, and get that mute Claude, for icing my old man", Joey said. "We are really sorry about Don Salvatore, we will get these guys", Fat Tony said. "Not unless we get you first pricks!" Tommy shouted, opening fire on the mafia. "Shit, waste them", Joey said. Everyone shot at the group. "What's going on?" Lisa Simpson asked, as the Simpson family was at the restaurant at the time. "This is so cool", Bart said. "I say we get out of here", Marge said. "We can't they might shoot us", Homer said. Maggie watched the battle as if she found it entertaining, and made gun motions with her hand. Cesar, Paul and Maccer took out Fat Tony, Louie and Legs respectively. The rest of the mafia was unable to help because Carl contacted the Groove Street Family and they were taking out the Leone Family Mafia. Toni was shooting at Tommy, causing him to move away. "You're dead Tommy", Toni said. Claude appeared behind him and hit him over the head with a bat. Toni rolled away and rubbed his head. "You, I'll teach you", Toni said. He shot at Claude, but he moved and shot 3 rounds from his 9mm into Toni's chest. Victor shot at Tommy, but he ducked and returned fire, but Victor moved and shot some more. Tommy came out holding an M4 he hid in his shirt and shot dead Victor. "Dead, like your punk ass brother Lance", Tommy said. Joey grabbed Claude by the neck and aimed a gun at his head. "I really enjoyed the show, but now I must go", Joey said. Carl came out of nowhere and tackled Joey to the ground, making him release Claude. Luigi G went to Claude with a knife, but Claude unarmed him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Take it easy kid, I didn't mean any disrespect, just don't kill me, you were a very reliable person, I respect you man", Luigi G said. Claude held him closer to his face. "Leave, now", Claude said. "Yes kid", Luigi G said. "Where you going?" Joey asked. "Pay attention nigga", Carl said as he punched Joey in the face. He waited for Joey to get up and killed him with a Sawn-Off shotgun. Mickey then arrived with an M-60 and shot up the place, causing everyone to duck down while injuring Tommy, Claude and Carl. He then saw Cream trying to sneak out of the battle scene. "Cream!" Tommy shouted, tossing his 9mm to Cream. She held the gun, but was afraid to shoot. Maccer grabbed his gun, but Mickey shot his arm. He then aimed the gun at Cream. "Please sir, I'm just a little girl", Cream said. "A little rabbit, if I take your foot, I'm lucky", Mickey said. "Come on, shoot!" Paul shouted. "Yeah you stupid little girl, shoot or you're gonna die!" Homer shouted. Bart started making chicken noises. "Hey shut up over there! Cream, I know you're scared, but if you don't shoot, you're gonna die!" Tommy shouted. "You don't wanna die do you!?" Homer taunted. Bart made more chicken noises. Cream aimed the gun, but then started to piss herself. Tails quickly grabbed an Uzi he got off a dead mafia guy and shot Mickey in the back, taking him out. "Phew", Tails said.

Everyone left the restaurant. "You need a doctor for those wounds", Amy said. The Simpsons left the restaurant and went to the gang. "That was so cool, too bad this little girl is such a wimp", Homer said. "Yeah, she needed some stupid little fox to take that guy out", Bart said. "You sir caused such a ruckus, especially considering that you brought these creatures, no offense but mutants always cause problems", Marge said. "Don't call them mutants", Carl said. "Yeah, hating them is like hating Spider-Man", Tommy said. "Even Claude likes Spider-Man, they met a few times in Manhattan, The Liberty City", Carl said. "Whatever", Marge said. "That's unusual for you mom", Lisa said. "And for your information pal, this little girl can be quite aggressive if pushed, I guarantee that in one week, she will be aggressive" ,Tommy said. "Fine, one week, bet you $100", Homer said. "Fine, easiest hundred I'll ever make, other than meeting Cortez at that party in 1987", Tommy said. "Fine, see you in a week", Homer said. "See ya, we really need a doctor though, let's move", Tommy said.


	3. Teacher Tommy, Big Daddy Claude, Cops

The gang arrived home after a doctor visit. "Ok Cream, time for your first…" Tommy was saying, but the doorbell rang. Tommy opened the door and saw Kevin Ryman with Nick Kang and Marcus Reed. "What the hell do you want Kevin?" Tommy asked. "I heard you caused some problems in another city, Springfield to be exact", Kevin said. "Yeah, what about it?" Tommy asked. "Just to let you know, I'm watching you, I can kill you at any time", Kevin said. "Fuck you Kevin", Tommy said. "Say where's my old buddy Carl?" Kang asked. "And where's Claude?" Marcus asked. "Out back, but if I know them, they will be pissed off to see you", Tommy said. "You mistake us for people who give a fuck", Kang said. The cops left and went to the back. Tommy closed the door. "Now Cream…" Tommy was saying but the door rang again. He went to the door to see Peter Parker, Johnny Storm and Blade at the door. "It's the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man", Tommy said. "Heard about what happened, an interview said that lady blamed mutants, I don't want her starting something that will give me and the Avengers any problems", Peter said. "Relax, when I go back, I'll talk sense into her, I'm good at that", Tommy said. "I hope so, say where' Sonic?" Peter asked. "Out back, this is Cream", Tommy said, pointing at Cream. "Hello", Cream said. "Hi, she's cute", Peter said. "Yeah, go to the back I need to speak with Cream", Tommy said, and closed the door. "Now…" Tommy was saying, but was interrupted again. "Jesus Christ", Tommy said. He opened the door and saw three people and a dog he didn't even know. "Who the fuck are you people?" Tommy asked. "I am Raiden, these are my partners Jack Slate with Shadow and David King, we were called here in favor of the Thorndyke family", Raiden said. "Who?" Tommy asked. "You mean Chris's family?" Cream asked. "Who the fuck is Chris?" Tommy asked. "He's our friend, he took us in after being transferred to Earth", Cream said. "He was worried because he heard about chaotic things in Springfield, we're here to make sure shit's alright here", Jack said. "Shit's fine, go around back, talk to Miles, he's fixing his plane", Tommy said. He closed the door as everyone went around back. "Now that they're…" Tommy said, but the doorbell rang again. "What the fuck is with people today?" Tommy asked. He opened the door angrily. "WHAT!" Tommy yelled. Kagome Higurashi was at the door with Inuyasha, Sango with Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and Sota. "You don't have to yell", Kagome said. "Oh, it's you, Claude's around back", Tommy said. He left the door and waited awhile. The doorbell rang again. "I knew it", Tommy said. He went to the door and saw Donald Love. "Tommy, when will I be getting that payment?" Donald asked. "Later this week, I have shit to deal with", Tommy said. "You'll have more shit to deal with if I don't get that payment for alerting you about the mafia and assisting in promoting your crappy movies and your damn car showroom, along with helping these damn Cubans, who shall feel my wrath, because I know people Tommy", Donald said. He left the premises. "I gotta have that motherfucker killed", Tommy said. He went to Cream. "Now before I get interrupted again and lose my fucking mind, let me tell you the first thing about being aggressive, we are going to play a video game", Tommy said. "Yay, I love video games", Cream said. "Of course you do, we are going to play Medal Of Honor, it's a war game about using guns which you need to be getting used to after that ordeal, you need to see some violence, the good side is that it's a war game for good", Tommy said. "Ok I guess", Tommy said. They started to play the game.

Out back, Tails is fixing the X-Tornado, and Carl is talking on the phone. "I don't care how long it takes, I want this shit taken care of", Carl said on the phone. Then Kang took his phone. "He'll call you back later", Kang said and hung up. "What the fuck do you want Nicky?" Carl asked. "You think your really funny, do you punk", Kang said. "We heard about your mafia hit in Springfield", Marcus said. "So what, it's the mafia, no one gives a fuck", Carl said. Tails was fixing something, but it blew up in his face. "Lousy piece of crap", Tails said. "Little temper huh kid?" Kevin said. Peter then arrived. "Hey there Marcus", Blade said. "Hello Blade", Marcus said. "Marcus, so good to see you, and you to Claude", Johnny said. Claude waved in a non-caring style. "So you're Sonic the Hedgehog, I am a fan of yours", Peter said. "Thanks, who are you?" Sonic asked. "Spider-Man, without the mask", Peter said. "Really, why don't you have a mask?" Sonic asked. "Didn't feel the need for it anymore", Peter said. Raiden and his friends arrived. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Miles Prower? Amy Rose? Knuckles?" Raiden asked. "Right here", Sonic said. "Everyone calls me Tails", Tails said. "I like Miles better, 'Tails' sounds a little discriminatory", Raiden said. "Yeah well, we were sent by your friend Chris, he was worried about you after the shootout in Springfield", Jack said. "See you got someone worried, happy now?" Kang asked. "Fuck you Nicky!" Carl shouted. "I'm gonna blow your fucking brains out", Kang said. "Yo, chill the fuck out nigga", Marcus said. "I suggest you do ese", Cesar said, arriving with Sweet. "Sweet, Cesar, the leaders of the Grove Street Families and Varrios Los Aztecas respectively", Kang said. "Nick Kang, the LAPD jackass", Sweet said. "Watch yourself before I kick your ass, because I know my Kung Fu is better than yours", Kang said. "Whatever nigga", Sweet said. Kagome arrived with the gang. "This is a nice place", Sango said. "Ah shit, Claude your new family's here", Carl said. Claude flipped him off. "So who's the bastard kid you were talking about?" Sonic asked. "Right there, that black haired kid", Carl said. "Hi dad", Sota said. Claude seemed a little nervous. "You had an illegitimate child Claude?" Peter asked. "What will you do next ya mute?" Marcus asked. Claude flipped off Marcus. "So this is the Vercetti estate?" Kagome asked. "Kinda big, is he rich?" Inuyasha asked. "Loaded, we all are", Carl said. "Because they have a dishonest lifestyle", Kevin said. "Shut up Kevin" Carl said. "Yeah you get on our nerves", Paul said. "That's right, don't fuck with us cop", Maccer said, trying to act tough. "I'm gonna pop this fool", Kevin said, getting his gun out. "No need for that Kevin", David said. "David? I just noticed you, who the hell are these people?" Kevin asked. "Raiden and Jack Slate, with Shadow, I work with them now, we are hired agents used for hits and rescuing", David said. "How many pools does this guy have?" Shippo asked. "A lot, kid, hope you can swim", Carl said. "I can't swim", Carl said. "Ah well", Carl said. "Hey, you're a fox, just like Tails, hey Tails, look at this fox", Amy said. Tails saw Shippo. "Doesn't look much like a fox", Tails said. "He's got the ears, feet, tail, he even has fangs do you want him covered in fur?" Carl asked. "Well he looks better than that fox, he's even cuter", Kevin said. Tails looked annoyed at that. "Turn away fox, I don't wanna have to deal with you like I deal with that asshole Tommy Vercetti", Kevin said. "Is that what you've been doing ever we escaped Raccoon City Kevin? Chase after Tommy Vercetti?" David asked. "Raccoon City, one of the dangerous places on the map, now this city is", Kevin said. "Well so is Grant city, there people are not born, they're made from broken dreams and poverty, right Shadow?" Jack said, petting Shadow. "Whatever, we have to leave now, remember guys, we are watching you", Kevin said. "Man you actually know that guy with the black hair? He looks like some idiot agent who got lucky" Marcus said, annoying David. Kevin left with Kang and Marcus. "Whatever man", Carl said. "We need to leave to, nice meeting you Sonic", Peter said. "Same here", Sonic said. The three heroes left. "We'll go tell your friend that you're all right", Raiden said. "Tell him the X-Tornado will be ready soon", Tails said. "Ok then, see ya around", Jack said, as he Raiden and David left. "And we're here to stay", Kagome said. "Why did you come? Why are they here, Claude is Sota's illegitimate father, not any of your's" Carl said. "Relax, we'll leave in a few days, Sota needs a father figure right now", Kagome said. "Hey this guy has a deck, with a fast looking boat!" Shippo exclaimed. "That's nice Shippo", Kagome said. "Ahh! A shark!" Shippo shouted and ran to Kagome. "There's a shark in the water", Shippo said. "Ah shit", Carl said. He grabbed a shotgun, went to the deck and shot the shark. "What did you do that for?" Kagome asked. "If someone falls in that water with a shark around, they're screwed, I ain't gonna take any chances", Carl said. "The blood will only attract more sharks won't it?" Amy asked. "I'll shoot them too", Carl said. "What a weird place, I hope we make it out of here alive", Kagome said.

The next day, Tommy was educating Cream again about aggressiveness. "We are going to watch a movie Cream, based on a real life serial killer", Tommy said. "I don't think I like this", Cream said. "Cream you gotta conquer a few fears, I'm doing this so that people won't push you around", Tommy said. "Well what movie are we watching?" Cream asked. "Halloween, it's about a guy named Michael Myers who lived in a small town in Illinois called Haddonfield", Tommy said. He put the movie on, and after it was over, Cream seemed freaked out. "Great wasn't it, the remake was good too, but you can't beat the classics", Tommy said. "It was creepy, but at least I don't live there, what ever happened to him?" Cream asked. "He was presumed dead 5 years ago, but since the he disappeared, they made 8 movies about this, well 7, one had nothing to do with Michael, it was just some other event that happened around Halloween", Tommy said. "I just hope I never see him", Cream said. "Actually…" Tommy was saying but Claude arrived. He pointed to the door and motioned for them to follow. "He's here?" Tommy asked. Claude nodded and went to the door. "Cream I'd like you to meet (Claude opens door) Michael Myers", Tommy said. Michael was standing in the doorway with his trademark knife. Cream screamed at the top of her lungs. "Relax, he won't hurt you, he's gonna help you", Tommy said. "Ok", Cream said, a little frightened. "Relax, Michael pleased to meet you, this is Cream the rabbit", Tommy said. Michael bent down and held his hand out to Cream. Cream got scared a little, but then decided to shake his hand, having faith in Tommy's word. Claude then looked at Michael, pointed at him, made Italian hand chops, then at Cream and made grinding movements with his fist. Michael grabbed his own neck in a strangling fashion thinking that Claude wanted him to Strangle Cream. Claude shook his head and did the same gestures and closed his fists, making an angry face. Michael pointed at himself, then at Cream and did the same fist thing as Claude. Claude nodded and did the same motion, then pointed at Cream and made a scared gesture, then he pointed at Michael and did the hand chop to fist rage. Michael understood what he was trying to say and nodded, indicating he will help Cream. "Claude I assume you told him to help her", Tommy said. Claude nodded his head. "Why don't you guys just talk, didn't you talk at Springfield?" Cream asked. Claude shrugged and left. "Well Michael, someone is coming to get something from me and he really pisses me off, show Cream your skills", Tommy said. Michael did an ok symbol with his fingers. Later Donald Love arrived and was shown into the kitchen by Claude. "Hurry up Vercetti", Donald said. "Time to do what you do best Michael", Tommy said. Michael went up to Donald, grabbed him from behind and stabbed him repeatedly. "Oh my God", Cream said. "Relax, he's just a crook, a washed up media person", Tommy said. Kagome went into the kitchen. "I wonder if they have any, oh my God!" Kagome shouted, seeing the bloody mess. "Kagome, relax, he won't hurt you as long as you don't do something stupid, Michael, you can go find a room to stay in, you don't need to take a long trip back, just don't kill anyone in this house, though you may kill Rosenberg if he bugs you, he's the blue shirt guys with the glasses", Tommy said. Michael then went upstairs. "Are you out of your mind?" Kagome asked. "Relax, no one likes this guy", Tommy said. "You have a serial killer in your mansion!" Kagome shouted. "You have three demons here too", Tommy said. "Whatever", Kagome said. "Bitch", Tommy said.

After that incident, Tommy took Cream to the Malibu Club. There Jay-Z was doing some raps. "This guy's a helluva rapper", Knuckles said. "Yeah, he's the king of rap, succeeding the Notorious B.I.G." Carl said. "Cream, I know this is just some stupid stereotype, but it's time for you to listen to rap music and maybe get something off of it, nothing stupid, just hear Jay-Z rap", Tommy said. Jay-Z was currently doing the rap _99 Problems_. "That guys has so many problems in his life", Tails said. Paul was drinking martinis at the bar with Maccer. "This is the great life ain't it Maccer?" Paul asked. "Yeah, it fucking rules", Maccer said. Paul saw Candy Suxxx at the bar. My lucky day", Paul said. He went to Candy and began flirting with her, and then they went upstairs. "This is like a concert", Amy said. "Yeah why is Jay-Z here though?" Kagome asked. "I invited him, he needed a place to hang out and I told him the Malibu club, here in Miami, the Vice City of America", Tommy said. "He's good", Cream said. Later when it was time to leave, Carl and Claude went upstairs to fetch Paul. "Yo Paul, time to…" Carl was saying, and then he saw Paul banging Candy from behind on top of a table with a martini in his hand. "Oh shit!" Carl yelled. Claude looked as if he were gonna be sick. "I'll be with you in a second guys", Paul said, then continued his actions. "I'm Cuming", Candy said. "Oh yeah me to baby", Paul said. They continued until that point came, causing Carl and Claude to be sick and rush to the bathroom.

After a few days, Tommy decided to take Cream to the café of the Cuban gang. He stopped by the ice cream place along the way which actually has ice cream, not the other stuff. They went to the café where Tommy had coffee and Cream ate her ice cream. "What's wrong Tommy?" Umberto asked. He is a friend of Tommy, and leader of the Cuban gang. "Nothing, I'm just trying to teach this girl to be aggressive, she was almost killed the other day, I want her to stand up for herself", Tommy said. "She's only a little girl Tommy, what more can she do?" Umberto asked. Meanwhile outside the Cubans shot down some invading Haitians. "Take that you fucking Haitians! Viva los Cubans!" Umberto shouted. "Cream, you also need to learn some profanity", Tommy said. "But my mom says never to use…" Cream was saying but was stopped by Tommy. "Cream, don't worry, you can use profanity, only in the proper situation, but as long as you don't say it in front of that many people, at least your friends that won't rat you out, and don't say it in front of relatives unless they curse first, so it's their fault", Tommy said. "OK", Cream said. "Just say damn, we'll start with that", Tommy said. "D-d-d", Cream was saying. "Just say damn, it's not like I'm asking you to say fuck", Tommy said. "D-da…" Cream was trying to say. "No one's here but me, Umberto and the Cuban gang, don't worry", Tommy said. "D-damn" Cream said. "That wasn't so bad, practice that before I promote you", Tommy said.


	4. Worked too little? Or too well?

Soon the time came for everyone to go back to Springfield, where Tommy and his friends are very notorious. They met the Simpsons at their house, as they were given the address before departing a week earlier. "You ready?" Homer asked. "Yes I am, and so is Cream", Tommy said. "I still don't think this is a good idea", Tails said. "Can it Miles, I know what I'm doing", Tommy said. They went to a gym; in it was a boxing/wrestling ring. "My boy Bart will engage in combat with Cream", Homer said. "As long as she doesn't pee her pants", Bart said. "She wear's a skirt", Carl said. "Pant, skirt, what's the difference?" Bart asked. Claude looked at Carl and did a loop with his fingers, referencing that Bart is retarded. "Was this part of the deal?" Tails asked. "Relax, I taught Cream a little something about fighting, she used a punching bag, and Rosenberg", Tommy said. "Rosenberg?" Carl laughed. "Cream, just go in there and act aggressive, don't worry too much about winning", Tommy said. "Ok", Cream said. Bart and Cream stood on opposite corners. "Remember Cream, put on an aggressive face", Tommy said. Cream obeyed and got angry. "Oh no, she looks unhappy, we'll just give her a lollypop", Bart said. Drederick Tatum got in the ring. "Ok this ring will be used for boxing, you may only use your hands, at the sound of the bell, you may engage in combat, ok, now fight", Tatum said. Cream went to punch Bart, bit he grabbed it and shoved her to the floor. "Is that all you got?" Bart asked. "This seems so cruel", Lisa said. "If it's cruel now that he shoved, wait til he punches her", Homer said. Cream tried punching again, but Bart moved and punched the side of her head. "Cream, do not cry, repeat do not cry", Tommy said. Cream attempted to hold her tears back, with some success. "What's the matter crybaby?" Bart asked. Cream then sucker punched him in the face. "You little bitch!" Bart shouted punching Cream in the face. "Bart…oh forget it", Marge said, deciding she didn't care that he cursed. "You damn meanie", Cream said going after Bart, but missed and got punched to the floor. "At least she's trying to talk tough", Tommy said. Cream got up and uppercut Bart, but he bounced back with a haymaker, knocking Cream down. "One, two, three", Tatum said. "Come on Cream", Tommy said. "Four, Five, six", Tatum said. "Get up", Amy said. "Seven, eight, nine", Tatum said. Cream tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Ten, knockout, Bart Simpson wins", Tatum said. Bart celebrated. Tommy shook his head in annoyance and went to Cream. "Sorry Tommy", Cream said a little woozy. "Ah you tried, you were a little aggressive", Tommy said. "But not aggressive enough now pay up", Homer said. Tommy gave Homer the $100 as promised. "Time to leave, The Simpsons don't hang with losers", Homer said. As Bart prepared to leave the ring, Cream went and did her bunny-hop kick to Bart out of the ring. "Hey, don't be hating because you're nothing", Bart said, as he and his family left. "Nice job Cream, pure aggression, but I think it's too late now, then again", Tommy said.

Everyone went outside. "We better leave homes" Cesar said. "Hey where did Cream go?" Tails asked. Tommy noticed that Cream wasn't there. "Everyone go to the airport, me CJ and Claude will catch up later", Tommy said. "The plane leaves in 10 minutes", Cesar said. "We'll catch another", Tommy said. Everyone left as the big three went to find Cream. "Can I come with you dad?" Sota asked Claude. Claude shook his head and pointed to the rest of the group, telling Sota to go with them. Sota obeyed and left with everyone else. "We'll be back soon Sota, tomorrow Claude will take you to Disneyland", Tommy said. "Really!" Sota said excited. Claude shook his head with an ok hand sign. Sota was happy about that and went with the others. "Let's go people", Tommy said.

Cream was walking around Springfield and was around Moe's Tavern. Outside Moe was smashing rocks with a sledgehammer. "Nothing lets out anger better than smashing rocks", Moe said. He then saw Cream behind him. "I know you, you were nearly killed by that mafia guy, you look unhappy, go Triple H on these rocks, only don't hold back like he's required to, because if he could, he'll do a lot more damage with that sledgehammer", Moe said. He gave Cream the sledgehammer and she smashed a few rocks. While that was happening, Homer and Bart passed the area, and she hid in a small space. "You go on son, I gotta get me some duff, mmm duff (drools)" Homer said and went inside. Bart then went home, but with Cream secretly following with the sledgehammer. Bart went through a park and stayed in the shadow of the trees. "What a day, I beat up a rabbit, had my hand risen by Drederick Tatum, this is the…" Bart was saying until he got hit with the sledgehammer. "Oh man, who the hell…" Bart was saying but got hit again. "Who's doing that?" Bart asked and turned around to see Cream with a sledgehammer. "You little…Bart was saying but got hit again. "Are you crazy?" Bart said. Cream continued the assault on Bart, repeatedly smashing him with the sledgehammer until he died from a final shot to the head. She left the area leaving behind a dead Bart. "Sayonara little bitch", Cream said and left.

Later that night Homer made it home. "Woo, I'm beat, I'm gonna take a nap on the sofa", Homer said. Marge walked in with Reverend Lovejoy and his wife Helen. "Reverend, what are you doing here, isn't enough I see you one hour a week?" Homer asked. "I'm just here to discuss this mutant issue with Marge", Reverend said. "Where's Bart?" Marge asked. "He's not here? I told him to go home, he's probably at the Arcade, he'll be back soon", Homer said. "I hope so; Tommy is back in town so…" Marge was saying but interrupted. "Relax, I'm sure that loser went back to his home", Homer said. Everyone but Homer went upstairs while Homer slept in the living room on his couch. "He loves that couch so much, he could die on it", Helen joked. "Yeah, the couch is his home within a home", Marge said. Cream snuck into the house and snuck past a sleeping Homer into the kitchen. She went into the drawers and found a knife and went into the living room where Homer was sleeping. She took some tape and taped Homer's mouth shut, and then she got some string and tied his foot to the foot of the couch. She then went beside him and slit his throat. Homer awoke and tried to scream, but couldn't due to the tape. He tried to run, but was stuck to the couch. He saw Cream and shook his fist at her, then he made a give up arm motion and sat back on the couch to sleep again, this time it was an eternal one. The Lovejoys came downstairs and entered the kitchen through the dining room. "Honestly these mutants are terrorizing us all, if we need a hero, that's what cops are for", Helen said. "Anyway, go get the car started I have some paper to work out", Reverend said. "Ok then", Helen said, and then she went outside. Reverend was working out the files he worked on with Marge. Cream found a bat in the corner and went behind the Reverend. "Ok, now to…" Reverend was saying, but got assaulted with the bat. Cream continued the attacks until the reverend died. Helen came back inside. "Tim, what's taking you so long?" Helen asked. She went in the kitchen and saw her husband's dead body. "Oh my God", Helen said. She then got hit in the back of the knee and lowered. Cream took the knife and stabbed Helen in the back many times until she died. Cream went upstairs. She looked in Maggie's room and saw her sleeping and decided not to bug her as she was only a baby. She checked Lisa's room, who was reading a Nancy Drew book. Cream went in the room with the knife. Lisa saw Cream which prompted her to put the knife behind her, unviewed by Lisa. "It's you, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked. Cream didn't answer, Lisa moved closer to Cream. "You seem like such a nice girl, and so cute", Lisa said. Cream blushed at her comments and had her head down a little sad, remembering that she killed her brother and her father. "You want a hug?" Lisa asked. Cream opened her eyes in shock. "No, it's all right", Cream said. "Come on, you can use a hug and you're too cute to resist", Lisa said. Marge came in and saw the bloody knife behind Cream. "You, why are you here, why is that knife bloody? Get away from my daughter", Marge said. "What's going on, what knife?" Lisa asked and overlooked Cream to see a knife. Cream went toward Marge prompting her to go downstairs. "Lisa, run away, take Maggie with you!" Marge shouted. Lisa went into Maggie's room and fetched her while Cream followed Marge downstairs. Marge went to the living room and saw a dead Homer; she went into the kitchen and saw a dead Reverend and dead Helen. She went to the front door and when she opened it, Tommy appeared. "Tommy Vercetti?" Marge said. "Indeed", Tommy said, and then he drove a knife of his own into Marge's gut and lifted her, causing the knife to go up as she went down. "Now what, bitch!" Tommy said to a dying Marge. He dropped her dead body and went to look for Cream, who he found in the living room, and also seeing Homer's dead body. "You did this?" Tommy asked. Cream nodded her head. Tommy went to Homer's wallet. "Give me back my $100", Tommy said, taking the money. He then went back into the wallet and took all the money, approximately $200. He went into the kitchen and saw more bodies. "Damn Cream, I really taught you well", Tommy said.

He then called Carl. Carl was looking in the streets and answered his phone. "Carl, it's Tommy, I found Cream, find a car and let's head to the airport", Tommy said. "We don't have a car, we walked, everyone else used a taxi", Carl said. "We need a car, we are at the Simpson house and everyone here is murdered except the daughters and I think they may have called the cops, I don't see the boy though", Tommy said. "You killed them?" Carl asked. "No Cream did, I just killed the wife", Tommy said. "Damn, she is aggressive, I'll get a car ASAP, see ya", Carl said. Tommy hung up the phone, checked outside and saw Claude passing the area. "Yo Claude, come here quickly!" Tommy said. Claude rushed to Tommy. "Claude we have a little problem", Tommy said. Claude looked at the floor and saw Marge's corpse. He alarmingly pointed at the body. "Maybe the problem's a little bigger", Tommy said. Claude raised his eyebrow at Tommy. "Damn if you think that's big, check out what Cream did in the living room and kitchen. Claude went to both areas and he let out a scream, and returned to Tommy. "Since when do you scream at death?" Tommy asked. "I screamed because you totally fucked up here Tommy, it's bad enough we killed the mob, now we're killing these stupid pricks, and now Cream's gonna have a criminal record, I could care less about these people, I would have killed them myself, but now we're really gonna have Nick, Marcus and Kevin on our asses", Claude said. Tommy was shocked, as was Cream. "You actually gave a speech to me, damn I gotta kill more people if it'll mean you'll speak more", Tommy said. Claude let out a sigh. "Look, their daughters escaped and probably called the cops, I don't know where that brat son is, to save Cream I need you to take the wrap, when Carl comes with the car, I'll bust you out", Tommy said. Claude pointed at himself. "Yes Claude, you, I need to explain things to Carl, and I think you already used up your words for the day", Tommy said. Sirens started to arrive. "Just do this Claude", Tommy said. Claude put his hand up and mouthed "fine" and went out side. Lou and Eddie's car passed by and Claude ran outside firing his gun maniacally. "Holy shit, we gotta stop that guy", Lou said. They stopped the car and aimed their weapons at Claude. "Ok freeze", Lou said. Claude obliged and dropped his weapon to put his hands up. "That was easy", Eddie said. "Let's go buster", Lou said. "Hey I think this was one of the guys who took out Fat Tony", Eddie said. "Well that's another thing you'll be tried for", Lou said. They took Claude to the police station.

Carl was looking around for a car to steal, and then he saw a low-rider car. "This is a nice car Lenny", Carl C said. "Thanks Carl, I spent a lot of money one this beauty", Lenny said. "Where do you get all your money?" Carl C asked. Carl then went to the car and aimed his silent 9mm "Out of the car, now", Carl said. "Hey pal you can't steal my car", Lenny said. "The hell I can't now out", Carl said. "Over my dead body", Lenny said. Then he was shot in the head. "Lenny! You killed Lenny you bastard, but you won't get me, only Carl stops Carl", Carl C said. "Let me introduce myself, Carl Johnson bitch", Carl said and shot the other Carl. He stole the car and drove. He went by the Simpson house and picked up Tommy and Cream. "Good, now we find Claude, or I'll call him", Carl said. "Don't, he's in jail", Tommy said. "What the fuck is he doing in jail?" Carl asked. "He took the wrap for us", Tommy said. "Shit, I gotta go to the police station? I just stole this car and killed the owner and passenger", Carl said. "Now Claude's gonna complain to you like he did to me", Tommy said. "He spoke to you?" Carl asked. "He gave me a speech, now lets go", Tommy said. They drove to the police station.

In the station, Lou and Eddie have Claude handcuffed and were taking him to his cell. "What I day man, robberies, parking tickets, now murder, hold on gotta open this door", Lou said. Eddie stopped near Claude. "So I heard you and your ex-wife met the other day, anything interesting?" Eddie asked. "Oh it's an interesting story, hold on let me get the key", Lou said while looking for the key. Claude managed to step back so the handcuffs were in front of him. He then started strangling Eddie. "Well Eddie, I saw my wife and we started talking, I was hoping to get back together with her but she was still unsure, saying I had a lot of things to change, like quitting the force, which I can't do, the force is my life, I need to find some way to break that to her, but hope we can still start a relationship", Lou said Claude finished strangling Eddie and searched his body for the key. "You know what I'm saying man?" Lou asked. Claude found the key at the same time Lou found his. "Ok let's go…holy shit!" Lou exclaimed. Claude rushed to him and beat the shit out of him with a nightstick until he died. "Oh I know what you're saying", Claude said. Carl parked outside the police station and got the attention of Chief Wiggum. "Well, well, well if it isn't Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson, and who's this little bunny", Wiggum asked. "That's Cream, and I think she prefers to be called a rabbit", Carl said. "Yeah well I know about your little nightclub incident and I got a phone call saying you were at the Simpson house around the time of the murders, Lou and Eddie reported that they arrested your friend Claude, they even found Bart Simpson dead in the park, it looked like he has been bashed with a sledgehammer", Wiggum said. Tommy looked at Cream who stared away, hinting to Tommy that she killed Bart. Moe passed by the area. "Hey you, where' my sledgehammer?" Moe asked Cream. "Um, I don't know", Cream asked. "Is this your sledgehammer?" Wiggum asked. "Yeah, why does it have blood on it?" Moe asked. "Little girl, I suggest you and your friends come with me. Claude stepped outside and shot Wiggum five times in the back, killing him. Claude then stared at Moe. "I ain't seen nothing", Moe said, and ran away. "Let him go man, we don't need anymore murders on our hands", Tommy said mockingly. Claude flipped off Tommy. "Let's go", Carl said. Everyone drove away to the airport and caught a plane to Miami.

It was 11:30 P.M. when the group reached the mansion. "You think anyone's still awake?" Carl whispered. "I don't think so", Tommy whispered. They opened the door and everyone is standing there waiting for them "Are you fucking kidding me?" Carl asked. "We saw the news guys", Kagome said. "What were you thinking?" Paul asked. "We were thinking to get the hell out of there", Tommy said. "10 murders were reported in Springfield after we left, two men shot in one area, a 10 year old boy believed to be bashed with a sledgehammer in the park, 3 cops killed, one strangled, one bashed with a nightstick, one shot, four dead in a home, one by a bat, and 3 slashed and stabbed with a knife, what the hell were you doing after we left?" Kagome asked. "Two little girls survived, little Lisa with her baby sister Maggie; Lisa said Tommy and Cream were seen in the house, both with weapons, accused both of the murders within the house", Miroku said. "Claude was arrested and sent to the police station where the 3 cops were murdered", Sango said. "It was stated that Cream was given a sledgehammer which is believed to have killed Bart Simpson", Amy said. "Carl was seen driving the car of the two shot dead people", Knuckles said. "What are you people trying to say?" Tommy asked. "You four are guilty of murder", Kagome said. "So what else is new?" Tommy asked. "Cream", Claude coughed. "Relax, we are out of Springfield, now let's get some sleep, I'm tired, we'll discuss this in the morning", Carl said.


	5. Brief Aftermath

The next morning, Carl went to the kitchen and saw everyone eating breakfast. "Good morning", Carl said. "What's so good about it? We still have a matter to discuss", Kagome said. "Ah shit I forgot about that", Carl said. "We can care less on what you, Tommy and Claude did, but it's what Cream did that got us stunned", Sonic said. "Then tell her", Carl said. "Actually Amy's talking to her about that", Sonic said. Claude walked in and grabbed some coffee. "And you Mr. No talk", Kagome said. Claude looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to say to my brother, who is your son?" Kagome asked. Sota looked at Claude. Claude thought for a bit. "Well, what do you have to say?" Kagome asked. "Disneyland!" Claude said. "Disneyland, can Shippo come too?" Sota asked. Claude nodded his head. "Great, I'll tell him", Sota said. "Hey I wanna go to Disneyland too", Tails said. Claude pointed away as if he were telling Tails to leave. "I can't believe this is happening", Kagome said. She saw Michael Myers enter the kitchen and grabbed an apple; he turned to Kagome, did bunny ears on his head, pointed at Kagome, then did a cut throat motion, and looked as if he laughed, then left the area. "Jerk", Kagome said.

There was a knock on the door. Tommy answered it and saw Kevin, Kang and Marcus. "What the fuck do you three want?" Tommy asked. "We want answers about the shit you pulled in Springfield, again, this time for 10 murders", Kevin said. "They had it coming I swear", Tommy said. "Listen you, this is the final straw", Kevin said. "Whatever", Tommy said. "I'm being…" Kevin was saying, but had the door slammed in his face. "You motherfucker!" Kevin shouted. "Let's head around and see that little rabbit", Marcus said. The three guys made their way to the back, but Raiden, Jack, Shadow and David went to the front and rang the bell. "Am I gonna go through this every time I kill someone in Springfield?" Tommy asked. He opened the door. "Tommy what happened? First the assault on the Mafia, now 10 homicides?" Raiden asked. "I have my reasons", Tommy said. "What fucking reasons?" Raiden asked. "Why don't you talk to Cream, we did the murders to save her, see why she did the murders", Tommy said. "Fine then, let's go guys", Raiden said. Tommy looked outside to see if anyone was coming, and he noticed Peter, Blade and Johnny coming. Tommy left the door open and waited. "Expecting us?" Peter asked. "The cops and the lackeys came, so I expected the heroes", Tommy said. "Well we heard about the Springfield murders", Peter said. "That sounds like it will make a great movie, or book", Tommy said. "Who's gonna make something like that?" Johnny asked. "I do own a movie studio, and I'm sure me, Carl and Claude can write a book", Tommy said. "That would be more controversial than OJ Simpson's book", Peter said. "Yeah but OJ didn't kill anyone", Blade said. "Well nothing has been proven, but I only think of OJ as the football legend, not the alleged murderer", Johnny said. "Just how I think of Chris Benoit, only with wrestling", Tommy said. "Yeah well that's gonna be a problem", Peter said. "Relax, some of those people were contemplating to sign something to ban mutants, Cream and I did it for you and the Avengers", Tommy said. "We need to speak with Cream", Peter said. "Be my guest, she's in the back, near the pools", Tommy said.

At the back, Amy was talking with Cream about the murders. "Cream, I can't believe you actually killed those people", Amy said. "But they were mean", Cream said. "Cream, there is never an excuse for killing someone unless they threaten your life and its self defense", Amy said. "But that lady said…" Cream was saying. "I don't wanna hear it Cream, you'll be in big trouble with Chris and your mother Vanilla", Amy said. "You're not gonna tell them are you?" Cream asked. "They already know", Amy said. "Oh no, what am I gonna do?" Cream asked. "Don't worry, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and I are gonna stand by you and help you through this uncomfortable ordeal", Amy said. Kevin arrived with Nick and Marcus. "Hello Cream", Kevin asked. "Hello Mr. Ryman", Cream said. "Call me Kevin, now Cream, I heard that there was a bit of an accident, that 10 people were killed, can you tell me any info about that?" Kevin asked. "Kevin!" David shouted. "David!" Kevin shouted back. "What the hell are you doing?" David asked. "My job, I need info and maybe I can get Tommy behind bars, or if lucky, on the chair", Kevin said. "Yeah so fuck off", Marcus said. "Watch yourself asshole", David said. "Cream, just tell us what you know", Kevin said. "Yes Cream, the Thorndyke family is unhappy about this", Raiden said. "Relax there buddy", Johnny said, coming with his friends. "Why are you guys always coming in pairs?" Amy asked. "Yeah what the hell is this, a parade of people who look for Tommy after he pays a visit to Springfield?" Inuyasha asked. "How about you shut the fuck up", Marcus said. "Listen you", Inuyasha threatened. "Inuyasha please", Kagome said. "Yeah, calm down", Kevin said. "Well Cream, the good thing is no one can stop the mutants, bad news is you killed someone", Peter said. "Four people, the mom, who led the idea was killed by Tommy", Kevin said. Tommy came around back. "I really need you guys to fuck off", Tommy said. "Fine, let's go get a home for that little girl and the baby", Kevin said. "We'll be back some other time", Peter said. "We ain't leaving until you are ready to leave", Raiden said. "I need to repair the X-Tornado before I leave", Tails said. "Well Mr. Vercetti, you have new guests", David said. "Fine, I have another bedroom you can use, as long as your dog doesn't pee on the furniture", Tommy said.

The cops arrived in Springfield and went to the orphanage where Lisa & Maggie were. She was seen eating a meal with Jessica Lovejoy, daughter of the murdered reverend and wife. "Will they catch the people who did this?" Jessica asked. "I don't know, I hope so", Lisa said. The cops entered the building. "Lisa Simpson!" Kevin shouted. "Yo Lisa Simpson!" Marcus said. "Is there a Lisa Simpson here?" Kang asked. "Lisa, those guys are calling you", Jessica said. "Excuse me, I am Lisa Simpson", Lisa said. "There you are, listen we have a proposition for you", Kevin said. "What is it?" Lisa asked. "We know where the perpetrators live, we would like for you to come with us and personally see the deaths of those who killed your family", Tommy said. "Really, you know where Tommy and Cream are?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, Tommy doesn't think I'll stop him, but he's dead wrong, literally, you wanna come?" Kevin asked. "Sure, why not?" Lisa said. "Good, how about you little girl, Jessica right?" Kang said. "Yes, um I really do not wanna go, I don't wanna be around people like Tommy Vercetti", Jessica said. "Understandable", Kevin said. "Let's go Lisa", Marcus said. They took Lisa out of the orphanage. "After this, we'll give you his mansion", Marcus said. "That would be nice", Lisa said.


	6. Defend the mansion

In the back, Tails is nearly finished with the X-Tornado. "Just a few more screws to tighten in", Tails said. Cream was sitting on the chair, eating an ice cream sundae Tommy got her, but with a lot on her mind. "Tails?" Cream said, getting Tails' attention. "Some here please", Cream said. Tails put his wrench down and went to Cream. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Do you think I'm a bad girl?" Cream asked. Tails looked a little confused on that question. "What makes you think that?" Tails asked. "Because I killed those four people", Cream said. "Cream, don't think like that, you're not a bad person, you made a mistake, you didn't know right from wrong there, Tommy says he may have badly influenced you, so he takes the most responsibility for their deaths, just to keep you out of trouble", Tails said. "That was nice of him, but I still did something bad, I don't think I can ever show my face in front of anyone", Cream said. Tails held her hands. "Look Cream, in spite of what anyone says, I will always see you as the nice little girl that you always were", Tails said. Cream smiled a little. "Thank you Tails", Cream said, she kissed Tails on the cheek and hugged him. Tails blushed a lot as he was being hugged. Tommy arrived with Claude and CJ. "Well, well, well Miles, looks like you can really get the ladies", Tommy said. "Oh, hi Mr. Vercetti", Cream said. "Yeah, I'm gonna go fix the X-Tornado now", Tails said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "How overwhelming on the little guy", Carl said. "Yo Tommy, you have some company, a lot actually", Knuckles said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked. "It's those cops again, they have some back-up", Knuckles said. "Ah shit, Cream, Miles stay here", Tommy said.

Everyone arrived at the front. "What the fuck do you want now Kevin?" Tommy asked. "Your head on a platter, attack!" Kevin said to the army of police men. "Holy motherfucker", Carl said. "I don't think cops can do something like this", Kagome said. "Crooked cops can", Tommy said. "Not that anyone would care, no one likes us and would love to see us dead", Cesar said. "What about Sonic? Everyone likes him", Maccer said. "Well lets not take any chances, Sonic, try to lay low, you don't need any police notoriety", Tommy said. "I'm not worried about them", Sonic said. "Look, let's just cover the entrances, they'll be coming from the sides, Claude you take your son and his friends to the roof and try to escape with the helicopter, I'll go check on Cream and Tails with Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, Tommy you stay he with everyone else and defend the entrance", Carl said. "Ok CJ, move out everyone", Tommy said.

Claude ran to the roof with Inuyasha and co. Claude pointed to the helicopter and gestured for everyone to get on. Marcus had arrived at the roof via hook-line gun like a secret agent. He punched away Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku. He then chucked a grenade into the helicopter and destroyed it. "You bitches ain't going anywhere", Marcus said. Claude put his hands up, ready to fight. Carl went to the back with Cesar, Sweet, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. "Ok, you hurry and fix that ship because you gotta get the fuck out of here", Carl said. "I'm just about…done!" Tails said, tightening the last screw. Kang came with a bat and hit the area where Tails was working, damaging in a little. "Not really, you missed a spot", Kang said. Tails got annoyed and punched Kang in the stomach. "Little bastard", Kang said, doing a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. "Tails!" Sonic said. "Hey asshole, pick on someone your own size", Carl said, putting his fists up. "Your funeral CJ", Kang said, getting into fighting position. Kevin busted through the front door. Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg aimed their guns. "Hold on guys, I'll handle this prick", Tommy said. "It's over Tommy, you've had this coming for a long time", Kevin said. Kevin went up to Tommy. "Wonder where Raiden, Jack and David are?" Maccer asked.

On the roof, Claude goes to punch Marcus, but he ducks and hits Claude with an uppercut. Marcus then kicks Claude in the gut and elbows the back of his head. Claude gets annoyed and knees Marcus in the gut, then slams him on the ground. Marcus quickly gets up and punches Claude, but the blocks the punches and throws a kick but gets blocked and tossed. Claude tackles Marcus to the ground and starts punching. Marcus spits in Claude's face and attacks Claude while he's wiping it off. "Hey he cheated", Sota said. "There's no cheating in a fight to the death", Marcus said. Claude jumps him while he has his back turned. Claude stomps on Marcus while he's on the ground, but Marcus grabs Claude's foot and makes him fall to the ground. Marcus does multiple punches to Claude's face. "Time to die", Marcus said, taking out his gun and aiming at Claude. Shippo went to save him, but he got shot in the shoulder. "Little dumbass", Marcus said. Claude got up and swung at Marcus, but missed and was kneed in the gut, then kneed him in the face while he was bent over. David arrived in the area with a knife. "What do you want?" Marcus asked. David went to Claude with the knife. "Listen, I got this, I don't need your help", Marcus said. David turned and slashed Marcus' throat, causing blood to come out his neck all over his shirt, and the departure of his life. "That takes care of him, but that kid needs a doctor", David said, referring to Shippo. "Where's the nearest hospital?" Kagome asked, picking up Shippo. "I don't know, but I should have a medical kit in my room, if we can make it there alive, this shoot-out is causing a massacre.

Carl was using his boxing skills on Kang, but Kang countered with Kung-Fu skills. Kang kicked Carl's knee, then karate chopped him. "Motherfucker", Carl said, and punched Kang in the face. Kang did some Kung-Fu combos to Carl, and did an STO which took down Carl. He then kicked Carl repeatedly in the back. Kang then picked up Carl and did some shots to the gut and tossed him to the wall. "Come on CJ, don't let him walk all over you", Sonic said. Carl got up and tackled Kang to the ground and started pounding on him. Cream used the fight as a distraction to sneak away from the mansion with Cheese. Kang did some attacks to Carl, but he countered some and was able to knock Kang of his feet. Carl grabbed a knife and tried to stab Carl, but Kang kicked the knife up and grabbed it in mid-air, and tried to slash Carl, but Carl grabbed his arm and tried to extract the knife from him but got kicked in the face. Kang grabbed a gun this time and aimed at Carl. Cesar and Sweet got there in time, but were both shot in the shoulder and injured. "I will kill the three of you, then I will kill you little animals, victory is mine", Kang said. Jack arrived and tried to punch Kang, but he was knocked down. Jack got back up and punched Kang a few times, but Kang delivered a hard kick to the gut, and did a roundhouse kick to the head. Shadow bit Kang's arm, but Kang kicked him off. Michael Myers arrived in the area. "You gotta be kidding me", Kang said. He shot Michael, but Michael was unaffected and proceeded toward Kang, kneed him in the gut, grabbed is knife and stabbed Kang 3 times in the back and tossed him into the pool, where he would eventually die. "Good job Michael", Carl said, putting his fist out. Michael punched his fist gangster style. "Good job, hey where's Cream?" Sonic said. "Cream, oh no, where is she?" Amy asked. "We gotta tell Tommy, but he's probably in some serious shit", Carl said. "We need to try", Sonic said.

Tommy's gang is shooting all the cops, while Tommy is face-to-face with Kevin. "I have been waiting so long to kick your ass", Kevin said. "I am gonna beat the shit out of you", Tommy said. Outside, the cops are still shooting, but the Cubans led by Umberto and the Biker Gang led by Big Mitch Baker have arrived. "Let's kick some ass!" Big Mitch said. In the air, Chaotix member and friend of Team Sonic Charmy Bee is flying toward the mansion. "Ok, everyone was said to be staying in a mansion not to far from here", Charmy said, reading a map. He looked down and saw the cops shooting up Tommy's mansion. "I hope they are not in there", Charmy said. He also a Volvo pulling into the area. "Wonder who's in there", Charmy said. He then saw Cream running from the mansion with Cheese. "That's Cream, where is she going?" Charmy asked. He also saw Lisa trailing after Cream. "Maybe she's trouble, I'll go save her", Charmy said. Inside, Tommy and Kevin are in an all-out brawl. Tommy punched Kevin, but then elbowed Tommy in the gut, then the back of the head. Tommy then knocked Kevin across the face, causing him to fall on his desk. Tommy grabbed a bat and tried to attack Kevin, but was unable to some in contact, and Kevin kicked Tommy, causing him to drop the bat. Kevin threw a chair at Tommy, but he dodged, then Kevin went in and started kicking Tommy, but he grabbed Kevin's foot and tripped Kevin to the floor. Tommy started punching Kevin, but he kicked Tommy off him and kneed him in the gut repeatedly, then tossed him across the desk. Tommy grabbed a knife and chucked it at Kevin, but he dodged, but was unable to dodge a shoulder tackle. Tommy picked up Kevin and bashed his head on the wall. Raiden arrived in the area. "I've got this", Tommy said, and he punched Kevin some more and as Kevin sat against the wall, Tommy aimed a gun at his head. "What are you gonna do, kill me? Of course you are, you always do kill your rivals, but let's face it, you will never be rid of your enemies Tommy, you will be forever haunted by people, you will grow paranoid of everyone, you will never win motherfucker", Kevin said. "Fuck you", Tommy said, putting a bullet in Kevin's head. "With you dead, I don't have shit to worry about", Tommy said.


	7. Finale

Raiden looked on. "You aren't going to get paranoid, right?" Raiden asked. "Let's just get rid of these damn cops", Tommy said. "Already taken care of", Paul said, in the house with Maccer, Big Mitch and Umberto, either having killed or driven off the police. A cop entered the mansion, but Peter came, turned the cop around and punched him square in the face. "Damn crooked cop, are you done in here?" Peter asked. "Yeah why?" Tommy asked. "I saw Cream running from the mansion with some girl chasing after her", Peter said. Claude came downstairs with David and others. "Everyone all right?" David asked. "Yeah, we're fine", Tommy said. "Marcus destroyed the chopper, we took care of him, and we came here to make sure you were all right here", David said. CJ arrived with Team Sonic and others. "Everyone all right, Kang's dead, thanks to Michael", CJ said. "Well I killed Kevin, but Peter said that Cream's missing", Tommy said. "Yeah, she left during my fight with Kang", Carl said. "We gotta go find her", Tommy said. Everyone spread out looking for Cream.

Cream and Cheese are running through the woods near the river. Lisa was closely following closely to Cream .Cream was scared, she knew that someone was following her, and just kept running with Cheese. They ran and ran and managed to hide near a rock. Cream sat there for quite a while, and then she peeked over the edge and saw nothing. She sat back down, and then saw Lisa sitting right next to her. Cream and Cheese screamed and ran away a little. "You are not going anywhere", Lisa said. Then she screamed in pain because Charmy had arrived and stung Lisa with his giant stinger. "Need a hero?" Charmy asked very cocky. "Charmy, what brings you here?" Cream asked. "Everyone was wondering what was taking so long for you to come home, so I came here to find you", Charmy said. "Is the rest of Chaotix here?" Cream asked. "No, they didn't see the need, as I was only here to observe and deliver any message, they were confident that Raiden, David and Jack can handle things if they were out of control", Charmy said. Lisa went to the two. "Let's head up", Charmy said. Charmy, Cheese and Cream went airborne. "Wonder why I didn't do this when she chased me?" Cream asked herself. Tails came by flying. "Cream! Hold on there!" Tails said, flying toward Cream. "Tails, you made it", Cream said. "Glad you're all right, what were you thinking leaving us like that?" Tails asked. "Hey, lay off the poor girl", Charmy said. "Shut up Charmy, Cream, we gotta go back to the mansion", Tails said. Shippo also came by, on his toy flying horse. "Tails! Cream! Cheese! Um…Bee!" Shippo said, going toward the three. "My name is Charmy", Charmy said. "Oh, sorry um…Charmy", Shippo said. "Shippo, where is everyone?" Tails asked. "Tommy is off interrogating people, if you don't come quickly, there's gonna be another firefight", Shippo said. "Why was there one just now?" Charmy asked. "Personal business, let's go", Shippo said.

The five flew around until they saw Tommy interrogating a civilian near Ocean Beach. "I know you know where Cream is, you better start talking!" Tommy said. "Yeah, cough up or we'll blow your fucking brains out of your fucking head", Carl said. "Guys I'm right here", Cream said. Tommy, Carl and Claude looked up. "Cream, good to see you (turns to civilian) beat it motherfucker", Tommy said. The Civilian fled like there's no tomorrow. "Cream, thank God you're here, with Cheese, Shippo, Miles and one big ass bumble bee…holy shit!" Tommy said. "My name is Charmy", Charmy said, a bit annoyed. "She was being chased by that Simpson girl", Tails said. "Yeah, I saved her", Charmy said. Tails and Shippo stared at him. "Fine, _we _saved her, but I stung that girl", Charmy said. "Yeah well me and Tails found them and we came for you, but now that girl is still out there somewhere, probably waiting to exact revenge on Cream", Shippo said. The Volvo pulled up near the sidewalk. The window rolled down to reveal NYPD officer John McClane. "Excuse me, but do you know her?" McClane asked. Peter, Johnny and blade stepped out of the car to reveal Lisa. "Yeah, she's trying to kill Cream", Tommy said. "I wasn't gonna kill her, just hurt her", Lisa said. "You ain't hurting no one", Tommy said. "Such poor grammar", Lisa said. "Shut the fuck up, that's why we have freedom of speech", Carl said. "We'll take her back to Springfield, we gotta keep this girl out of trouble, now don't get into anymore shit, or I'll come for you myself", McClane said. "Oh yeah right", Tommy said. "I'm serious, I know where your friend lives, and I don't mind getting the NYPD on his ass, then yours, then your other friend", McClane said, referring first to Claude, and last Carl. "Yeah, you may also have to deal with this", Johnny said, leaving the car and doing a Fantastic Four symbol in the sky. "Get in the car you moron!" McClane shouted. Johnny got in the car and they drove off. "That was weird and random", Carl said. Sonic then appeared behind them. "Yo you found Cream", Sonic said. "Where the fuck did you come from?" Carl asked. "Hello, super speed genius", Sonic said. "Watch it pal", Carl said. "Let's head back to my place", Tommy said. Everyone returned to the mansion.

Soon everyone was preparing to leave. "I need to do a little extra work on the X-Tornado since that moron Nick Kang broke it a little", Tails said. "Go on, we'll wait", Raiden said. "Well kid, say good-bye to your 'dad'", Tommy said, talking to Sota. "Good-bye dad, I hope I see you soon", Sota said. "Oh no, I don't want you anywhere near my little brother", Kagome said. "Yeah whatever, bye son", Claude said. "You just spoke", Kagome said. "No shit, I'm capable of speech, I just don't use it that often", Claude said. "Michael, hurry up!" Carl said. "CJ, do you really need to leave?" Tommy asked. "Gotta go check things in da hood man", Carl said. "Yeah, you have a gang to look after, as does Claude", Tommy said. "I'm going back to New York, gotta remind people that I'm still in charge", Claude said. "Don't be a stranger CJ", Paul said. "Man you know me", Carl said. Tails came back. "I fixed the X-Tornado, Charmy there is no room for you so you're gonna have to fly", Tails said. "Can't we squeeze him in?" Cream asked. "That will be hard, if he sits in front of someone, they will get stung, if he sits behind someone, he may get squished", Tails said. "Well, I'll fly with him to keep him company", Cream said Charmy seemed happy about that. "Fine then, more room for Sonic, I'll be watching you Bee", Tails said. "Damn Miles, you seem a little possessive now after, you know", Tommy said. "What that kiss on the cheek? That was an innocent one", Cream said. "Oh really?" Tommy said. "Look", Cream said, and kissed Charmy on the cheek, shocking Tails. Cream then went to Shippo and kissed him on the cheek, shocking Tails again, and annoying Charmy a little. "See, I don't like all three of them", Cream said. "Yeah, unless you some type of slut, which you are not", Carl said. Michael came downstairs. "All right people you know how it goes, you need to leave, you don't have to go home, but you gotta get the fuck out of here", Tommy said. "Fuck you Tommy", Carl said. "Bye Tails, I hope I see you again", Shippo said. "Same here Shippo, it's rare to see another fox in this planet", Tails said. Michael grabbed his car and drove back to Haddonfield, Claude went with CJ, Cesar, Sweet, Inuyasha, Sota, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara to the airport, Tails took off in the X-Tornado with Charmy and Cream following and with Raiden, Jack, Shadow and David following be car. Jay-Z popped by the house. "Yo Tommy, thanks for getting me this gig, I've been enjoying my vacation here, and doing a few concerts and exclusive locations", Jay-Z said. "No problem", Tommy said. "Maybe me and Maccer can do a show as well, raise the roofs of the motherfucking joints", Jay-Z said. "Yeah, like a Linkin Park thing", Tommy said. "See you around", Jay-Z said, and then left too. "Can you believe the adventures we just had?" Paul asked. "No Paul, I never really believe anything, I just go with the flow and not give a fuck", Tommy said. "Very smart", Paul said.

Later that day, Tommy got a phone call from Cream. "Hi Tommy, just called to let you know we're home safely", Cream said. "Good for you, is anyone pissed off?" Tommy asked. "Well there are some problems regarding what I did, but they mostly blame you", Cream said. "That's nice to hear", Tommy said sarcastically. "Peter came by and tried to put it that it was a good thing that the family was murdered, saying that the mom was a mutant hater, and that you saved all mutants and other different creatures", Cream said. "Yeah, I just hope you didn't get in trouble", Tommy said. "They trust I won't do it again", Cream said. "Good, how are you with Miles and that bee", Tommy said. "Well Tails and Charmy are still trying to catch my affection, I think they both like me, I think Sonic is trying to help a little because when Amy asked him out, Sonic told her to ask out Tails or Charmy, I don't now if that'll work", Cream said. "Well Cream, you are a beautiful young rabbit, you're gonna have a lot of boys after you, get used to that", Tommy said. "Thanks Tommy, I will, bye", Cream said. "Bye", Tommy said, both hung up. "I am simply amazing", Tommy boasted as he decided to take a long rest.


End file.
